Written on paper, Discovered by the heart
by strangelittlething
Summary: AU Bonnie writes in her diary about her daily encounters and each entry leads her to the discovery of the truth about a certain someone in her life...Based off the TV show version. With reference to first two eps of season 2.Hope it makes sense
1. Chapter 1

_Bonnie's Scribbles on 24/9/2010_

This evil vamp was so much stronger than me. NO! It was not Damon, he, I could take down anytime and any place, that is if Elena didn't stop me. Anyway, I was weakening. I felt a piercing pain that turned into a numb feeling. As my knees weakened and I was falling to the ground, in my blurry vision, I saw the vampire shoved back to the ground by another force. It was fast and really hard. Before I could tell who or what it was, I blacked out. The next moment, I was lying on a bench under the open sky, on a dark and cold night. I got up as fast as possible and felt dizzy. There he was, rushing to my side. Damon Salvatore.

"Whoa, easy there Little Witch! This could make me have to waste another 1 hour waiting for you to get up." He said to me. Noticing the confused look on my face he waited and expected me to say something but I kept silent.

"This is the best moment I ever got to spend with you, Silence! Well, you almost got killed by a vampire, who is not me! Bummer huh? It's time for you to thank me." Somehow everything he ever says when his mouth is opened annoys me so I responded.

"Seriously? You tried to kill me, I tried to kill you 1 all there and I saved your life once now you saved mine 1 all here. So there you go 2 all. There's no need for thanking a murderer." I said to him, with a fierce look on my face. It's just not in me, to thank him. As I spoke, he rolled his eyes and gave me the "as usual "look. The next moment left me more speechless than the time he thanked me at the Founder's Day parade.

"Bonnie, to you it's all about keeping scores and taking me down. You think you are the world's answer, like some kind of Bonnie the Salvatore Slayer. I thought I was the most self righteous one here. Well you can't save everyone, and you couldn't save yourself. I wish you would open your eyes to see that there's a lot worst than me out there because every good deed is a shadow to all the messes made and its tiring being everyone's worst nightmare. " He looked me straight in the eye as he said that and I looked into his. It was crazy to me but it was actually sincere, from the look in his eyes. With that he cut eye contact with me, got up and wandered into the mist. I felt a feeling I would never want to feel for Damon Salvatore, I felt sorry for him. I have not seen him around since last night. Was he actually hurt? No way, he is Damon "freaking" Salvatore. He does not give a damn right? Well, I guess I will just have to see what he is really up to. I still don't and won't trust him.

_Bonnie B._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonnie Scribbles 26/9/2010_

I came face to face with him again, HE ignored me! Damon "bitch" Salvatore ignored me!

Can you believe it? I mean who does he think he is? Seriously?

He looked me in the eye and just stood there for about half a minute and the next thing you know he walks past me like all he stared at was into blank space. There was hatred in his eyes, more than before. He hated me? I am the one who is supposed to hate him! Gosh I wish I can just burn him to shreds, without being stopped by people. Okay, so if it was not enough, Elena asked me over to the Salvatore's because she wanted to hang out and so I went. Thank God he was not there at all, well at first. Later, he just walked into the house and rushed to his "dungeon" and slammed the door. So I got agitated and just followed in his direction and banged on his door. After a few minutes of hoping I would disappear, an irritated vampire opened the door.

"WHAT?"He shouted at me, but I stayed calm.

"Tell me what's the deal with you and the I am so innocent, you're a bitch Bonnie show? " I asked him with total agitation projected in my voice.

"I'm sorry but the HORRIBLE mean Vamp should not be talking to nice little angelic witch Bonnie."

"STOP IT! The code sentence talks." I screamed out.

"You started it!" He exclaimed. "This is a waste of time Bonnie, you said all that you needed to say already, what else do you want me to hear from you? That I deserve to die and life is better without me, whatever, I've heard that before! Go and save your vampire infested world!" He continued on and I cut in.

"Thank you!" It just came out of my mouth. I had not expected it to just flow out of my mouth but it did.

I was expecting him to gloat about it and rub it in my face, but he didn't!

He smiled and slammed the door in my face and I got mad and walked off. Before I could get back to Elena, he appeared in front of me. I tried to walk past him but he did not allow me to.

I stood there in silence as his eyes met mine. Nothing came out of my mouth and it was crazy, I almost thought that I lost my voice.

"Say it again to me because I want to record it. Whisper it sexily like you did just now." He got on my nerves with the way he said it. He was way to close to me, but I did not feel awkward at all. I hated that it didn't! I hate him! Right? Well dad's bugging me right now to eat and it's the second day straight I am writing about Damon in my Diary .WHY BONNIE WHY?

_Bonnie B._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Thank you for all the reviews, it's humbling! Here's an update, just for you =)**

_Bonnie Scribbles 27/9/2010_

Again, this entry is about HIM. Constantly threatening me. I thought that was my job! It feels like every time I see him I have this urge to just gorge his eyes out and burn him into a piece of deep fried fish. He never fails to piss me off the moment he opens his mouth! Gosh, I can see my anger just pouring out on these pages right now. He told me I was a waste of his time? Seriously, he is the waste of time. Well, it kind of was my fault, He was walking across the car park and he gave me a look as he looked into my car and gave Elena this cheeky smile and I got mad, Elena told me to ignore him but I tried to hit him with my car and he just turned around and stared right at me and I froze. Then he came towards the driver's side and opened my door and dragged me out, I was still frozen, I don't know why. Elena tried to stop him but he ignored her.

"Stay away Elena! Little Witch, I've had it with you and your threats. I will suck you dry, you hear me? Petite Gilbert over here or sweet little sympathizing Stefan won't be able to stop me. You are a waste of my precious time!" So that's how it happened and it's stupid. He let me go and I nearly fell but Elena held me and we got into the car and drove off. If that wasn't enough, he came to the doorstep of MY house this afternoon.

"What the hell are you doing here?"I asked him after I opened the door. He smirked at me, that JERKO!

"I was in the area just thought I'd drop by and see if you'd let me in." He said sarcastically with a never-ending smirk.

"Very funny Damon, I would let a big bad wolf in rather than you!"

"Dear old Uncle Mason, yeah what a catch or his little puppy Tyler. Yep, I get it!"

"Shut up! What are you really doing here? "I asked him back but he did not answer.

"Speak!" I said. "Woman are indecisive indeed, I mean one moment you asked me to shut up and the next moment you want me to speak, one moment you hate me the next moment you can't get me out of your head or your diaries."He replied.

"GAH! You read my diary?"

"It's too close to your window; I don't have to come in to get it."

At that I slammed the door in his face, ran up to my room to lock my diary away. Now is the only time I took it out. HE read it! GAH! I hate him so much! I've got to go get some rest, my head is exploding from the thought of him. I wonder what's happening to me? Why am I doing this to myself and why can't I get him out of my head or diary?

_Bonnie B._


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie's 7/10/2010 Entry

It's been more than a week since I have written to my dear diary.

Strange things, well stranger than usual has been happening to me. I had five encounters with "Damonnoying." He threatened me, tried to kill me, hurt my friends and now he kissed me.

YES! He KISSED me. He caught me off guard and strangely, I liked it. I let him.

He cornered me and I thought he was going to hurt me. He moved forward as I moved backward and I thought he was going to try to drain the life out of me but he held my face with his hand and moved in closer and kissed me. After he pulled away, he looked me in the eye with this confused yet assuring look and then just turned around and walked away. I just stood still and stunned at what had happened. I had not seen him since that day. I did not search for him either. I am trying to talk myself out of this feelings that are so confusing and is draining me away from myself. I'm tired of battling things, especially this feeling. Am I falling for him? God, I hope NOT! I have to fight this! Damon is nothing but the enemy! He's dangerous,but why did that kiss feel so safe?

He is here! Oh God, he is outside my window!

_Bonnie B._


End file.
